


Tower of Mysteries

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Originally written for the shiritori fic game happening at writetomyheart@LJ. Go check it out. :)





	Tower of Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the shiritori fic game happening at writetomyheart@LJ. Go check it out. :)

Up the stair Senga ran, Nikaido right behind him. Round and round in circles they went, heading towards the room at the top of the tower.  
  
“Why are we running so fast?” Nikaido grumbled, huffing and puffing. “What’s even in that room anyways?”  
  
“Sorry!” Senga apologized, slowing down his pace. “We’re about to find out!”  
  
“You mean we might be running up all of these stairs for no reason?” Nikaido complained, stopping in his tracks.  
  
“Come on, Nika! The door is right there! Just a few more steps. We came all this way anyways. Aren’t you curious?”  
  
Cursing under his breath, Nikaido climbed the last few steps.  
  
“Ready, Nika?” Senga asked.  
  
“Hurry up and open the door already.”  
  
When the door swung open, the two poked their heads into the room and looked around. The first thing they noticed was a princess sitting in front of a mirror and fussing with her hair, a purple dragon watching her with a goofy expression on it’s face.  
  
On the other side of the room, another princess was complaining to a sleeping figure about how no one will let her hair grow out. Complaints falling on deaf ears.  
  
Shutting the door carefully, the two looked at each other.  
  
“What the fuck just happened, Kenpi?”  
  
“Maybe this was one of those, ‘it’s better if you don’t know,’ things,” Senga said, placing a hand on Nikaido’s shoulder.  
  
“Let’s go home.”  
  
“Okay, but let’s take the elevator down. I’m tired.” Senga said, pressing the button for the elevator that was next to the door.  
  
“There was a fucking elevator?! Then why did we just spend all that time running up the stairs?” Nikaido said angrily.  
  
Senga just shrugged. “For fun?”  
  
Just as Nikaido was about to shout something else, the elevator door opened, revealing a figure with a sharp grin.  
“What business do you have with my babies?”


End file.
